narutonewerafandomcom-20200215-history
Yoru wa rōzu
Yoru wa rōzu (夜はローズ Night Rose) is a Rogue Ninja from Takigakure and new appointed Kage under hearing thecircumstances of Takigakure being attacked. However being a newly appointed kage, she shows great understandment of leadership and protection that older and more experienced kage's do not often show. Background Dispelled and mistreated by her own village, she became a lone rogue ninja unable to return because of the ancestory blood that ran through her viens but also the Chakra Nature type that she was blessed with as a small child. Being a rogue shinobi, she ventured the globe; travelling great distances learning nature styles from different shinobi, which made her to be a very obedient and skilled ninja. Later in years she entered an Academy, passed Genin to Chunin, then Chunin to Jonin. Being at a high level of Ninja she investigated the inccidents that contained the Sannin: Orochimaru. Finding a sample of the Kaguya Clan's DNA she proceeded to steal it. Being caught by his right hand man Kabuto Yakushi, she injected herself with the sample in blind panic. Thinking of a genius way to stop the DNA from spreading he severed her arms, legs and scarring her back, from rumours she survived by the 'Other' part of her soul. Personality With the memory of being beaten and mistreated, she distances herself from other people, she is normally quiet but with a quick tempter. She is loyal to all shinobi, treating them all equally. Being quiet usually creates akward moments for her in large crowds however she is loud and stubborn when comes to fighting and kage discussions and meetings. Out of all the Kages, she is the quietest and least known about. Including what abilities she owns or even what she truly looks like. She favours Tsuna out of the Kages, being the only person she truly cares about. She dislikes the Mizukage for his arrogance but finds him intresting. When fighting her personality changes completely, she is loud, foul mouthed and cocky. She requires blood to be spilt in order for her to be 'calm' her actions also change, she is faster but more animal like when she moves. she also is noticed to be greedier and is a miserly individual, she cares nothing but winning and becoming more powerful. From being a descendant of Kakazu, and also being a part of her soul, she also shares his Ninjutsu and Taijutsu skill as well as some of his Chakra Natures Appearance Yoru is what seemes to be a pale skinned, teenage-looking girl, red cat eyes (that often change in different stages of her personality) and long pink hair (which changes to a deep maroon) with small bangs over her forehead and beside her face,bandages also cover her lower mouth and her entire body which is accompanied by a black shirt that stops below her breasts and her lower neck. She wears white 'Hot pants' shorts with large shinobi boots that stop at her knees. She also wears a large wide collared black coat that balances at her ankles, which has pink flames designed on the bottom Abilities Yoru is a strong Ninja with the capability to obey orders directly, even if it means risking her own life for completion of the mission and also was recongnized as a strong strengthed Kage. She has extremely high taijutsu prowess (due to her raw power and swiftness), a vast array of ninjutsu techniques consisting of multiple elements (In her alternative form) and a highly analytical mind. Those traits allowed her to fight several opponents while generally controlling the pace of the fight. Taijutsu Yoru wa Rozu has yet to demonstrate her great raw speed, able to cross great distances in the blink of an eye and disappear from unfocused eyes. Ninjutsu Without having an affinity to that particular element, Yoru can easily perform Techniques and Styles by watching her opponent, although not as powerful she can use her ninjutsu for a poweful offense, as well as her Dark Release, she can easily be used to absorb, manipulate, and release chakra taken from an opponent, It is unknown what elements this nature entails. Trivia *Yoru wa rozu uses a jutsu very similar to her name, but the jutsu in the english translation. *Her Birthday is on the 31st of October, Halloween. This could be the reason she has Dark Release techniques. **One of her Hobbies is drawing detailed images of shinobi, creating them into Japanese Anime Characters. **She wishes to know who her parents are. **She prefers not to talk about her past. **She is intresting in the Organization:Akatsuki ***Her favourite food is Golden Syrup filled Rice balls with Vanilla Ice cream. ***She favours the Gothic Lolita Fashion but is unable to wear it, because of the constant missions and fights. *Yoru finds it painful when she returns back to her 'Calm' state.